leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Vermilion City
---- Vermilion City (Japanese: Kuchiba City) is a city in Kanto. Situated near a sea inlet to the south, it serves as a popular sea port for ships such as the S.S. Anne. Vermilion Harbor is a home port for many ships. The S.S. Anne sails around the world and returns to Vermilion once a year. The S.S. Aqua sails from Olivine City in Johto to Vermilion Harbor. The Seagallop Ferries sail regularly to all of the Sevii Islands. Aside from the harbor, the other exits to the city are and Diglett's Cave to the east. North of the city is . Slogan The Port of Exquisite Sunsets (Japanese, Generations I-III: Kuchiba is the color of orange sunsets.; Generation IV: The sunset-colored port town.) Places of interest Vermilion City is home to the "Lightning American" Lt. Surge, the Leader of the -specialist Gym. The people in the town are careful about pollution, as they are afraid that an infestation of could occur if the seas were ever polluted, as Celadon City suffers from this in Generations II and . Wild Pokémon appear in the sea around the city. Vermilion is also home to the . He can be found in the Pokémon Fan Club house located just slightly north of the Gym. By talking to him, the can obtain a voucher for a free bike, the only way to obtain a bike since the price of 1,000,000 is impossible to pay. Harbor artwork of Vermilion Harbor]] Vermilion Harbor or Vermilion Port Entrance (Japanese: Kuchiba Port Entrance) is one of the larger docks in the Kanto region, and boats such as the S.S. Anne , S.S. Aqua , and Seagallop dock here. A truck present in the Generation I and games has also been the source of rumors. Pokémon Fan Club The Kanto chapter of the Pokémon Fan Club is located in Vermilion. The Pokémon Fan Club is an organization spread throughout the Pokémon world, with at least one Club House in nearly every region. The Fan Club is basically a place for people to meet and chat about their favorite Pokémon and to show off their collections to each other. In general, the members are usually more oriented to unevolved, cute Pokémon. By talking to the Fan Club Chairman he will start a long talk with the . He talks about his two favorite Pokémon, and at length and then gives the a voucher to get a bicycle. In he got a new hobby - taking Pokémon photos. The big photos of his and can be seen on the walls of the clubhouse. He appears again in Generation II and its in the same place. Again, he talks about his and gives the player a Rare Candy for listening to his story. Vermilion Gym The Vermilion Gym is the official Gym of Vermilion City. Its Gym Leader, Lt. Surge, focuses on Pokémon. s who defeat him receive the . The Vermilion Gym appears in all games set in the Kanto region, appearing much the same in each: the main room is filled with 15 trash cans, and s are scattered about this room. Beyond this room is another, guarded by electric doors in Generation I, and an electric fence in Generation III. The only way to get in the final room in these generations, where Lt. Surge is located, is to find two switches underneath the trash cans. If the first switch was found, but the incorrectly guessed the second one, the traps would reset. In Generation II, these traps are not turned on. After Lt. Surge is defeated, he will give the the Thunder Badge, or in Generation I, and the ability to use outside of . Construction site In the northeastern part of the city, there is an old man whose is preparing a plot of land for construction of a building. They still have not finished three years after he started in Generation I, as he does not have enough money to begin building. This man's Machop can cause a glitch in Generation II. In Generation IV, the construction site consumes most of the north-eastern side of the city, playing a slightly bigger role in the game; there are many surrounding the building site that conceal many hidden items such as Shards, Heart Scales, and other valuable items. In-game trade In one of the houses south and a little east of the Pokémon Center is a girl that wants to trade the player a for a . The Farfetch'd will be nicknamed "Ch'ding" ("Dux" in Generation I), and it will be holding a Stick. The OT will be "Elyssa" and its ID will be 08810. The Pokémon's level will be the same as the one that the player traded. Although the sprite and name of the owner are female, Ch'ding's original Trainer data defines Elyssa as male. In FireRed and LeafGreen, this is undifferentiable from a female original Trainer, but if Ch'ding is traded to or transferred forward to Generation V (via Pal Park and Poké Transporter), the OT name is shown colored blue. Fishing Brother In Generations I and , a man known as the Fishing Guru can be found in Vermilion City who gives away an to the player. Later (in Generations II and ), he is known as the Fishing Dude and claims to be the eldest of the Fishing Brothers. Sleeping Pokémon notice There's a notice in Generations I and near the entrance to Diglett's Cave about a that's blocking , advising people wishing to go to Lavender Town to detour through the Rock Tunnel instead in the meantime. Demographics Pokémon Red and Blue In , the population of Vermilion City is 25 (not including the passengers on the S.S. Anne). Pokémon Yellow In , the population of Vermilion City has increased to 26 (not including the passengers on the S.S. Anne). This is because Officer Jenny has been added. Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal In , the population of Vermilion City is 30. The increase in population is possibly due to the addition of the harbor building. Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen In , Vermilion City has a population of 29 (not including the passengers on the S.S. Anne). Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver In , the population of Vermilion City is 34; the population has increased by five since , possibly due to the addition of the harbor building. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} Items at the Pokémon Center counter|FR=yes|LG=yes}} }} the can obtain in a |FR=yes|LG=yes}} ) (hidden)|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes}} , only accessible after taking the S.S. Aqua from Olivine City, on the northern buoy three squares west of the eastern edge (requires ) (hidden)|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes}} (requires ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes}} ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes}} ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes}} )|HG=yes|SS=yes}} ) (requires ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= ×2}} )|HG=yes|SS=yes}} 's missing doll|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes|display=Lost Item}} Rock Smash |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} Pokémon Generation I |type1=Water}} Harbor Generation II Harbor Generation III Harbor Generation IV |type1=Water|type2=Flying}} Differences among generations ]] Much has changed from Generation I to Generation III. Most of the city is now covered in grass and sandy patches along the shoreline. The construction site has grown, while the Pokémon Fan Club has been redesigned and expanded. The S.S. Anne's port has also had an archway added to the entrance. In Generation II nothing major has changed, though the city has extended into near Diglett's Cave and the Vermilion City port has been redesigned into a building, where the S.S. Aqua transports passengers to and from Olivine City in Johto. Also, Snorlax was also relocated from Route 12 to the entrance to Diglett's Cave. To move it, Trainers had to use a Pokégear tuned to the PokéFlute Channel, as the Poké Flute did not exist in the Generation II games. In Generation IV, the Diglett's Cave is pushed back to . In the spin-off games In Pokémon Pinball In , Vermilion City makes two appearances: the Seaside (Red table) and the Streets (Blue table). In the Red table, called "Vermilion City Seaside", catchable include: , , , , and . In the Blue table, called "Vermilion City Streets", catchable include: , , , , and . In the anime In the main series Vermilion City debuted in Electric Shock Showdown, where Ash battled Lt. Surge for his third Badge. The harbor appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne, when , , and boarded the St. Anne. O has a Pokémon Ping-Pong center, where he is training Dawn's Ambipom, in Vermilion City. In Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!, Ash and ' tour of the Decolore Islands ended at Vermilion City. The city was shown to have a local train station, with and taking the train to Saffron City in order to board the Magnet Train there. Alexa also bought boxed lunches for the two, which is exclusively sold in Vermilion City. In Pokémon Origins Although Vermilion City was never properly seen in Pokémon Origins, recalled having visited it prior to the events of File 2: Cubone. During his visit, he obtained the HM for from the captain of S.S. Anne and earned the by defeating Lt. Surge at the Vermilion Gym. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Vermilion is split into two main areas; the center city and the port. The Kanto Pokémon Fan Club headquarters is located in the center city and the S.S. Anne arrives once in a month in the port. Some of the citizens are s and s. The first visit to Vermilion covers the rounds from Danger: High Voltorb to Buzz Off, Electabuzz!. Here, saves the citizens' kidnapped by Lt. Surge. The Vermilion Harbor is the setting of six rounds beginning with Ekans the Ecstasy through to Breath of Dragonair Part 3. In these chapters, the S.S. Anne sinks to the bottom of the harbor due to the actions of the Team Rocket Elite Trio. is also told the legend of the harbor by the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman: apparently, four evolutionary stones lie at the bottom of the harbor and never lose their powers of starting a Pokémon's evolution. In the , Red and flew to Vermilion to board the Seagallop for One Island. The Seagallop returned to Vermilion carrying Blue, , and her parents, Lorelei, Ultima, and , at the same time that a Team Rocket airship, that Red was trying to control, was about to crash somewhere in Vermilion. Although Red was able to prevent aboard the airship from , the aircraft still nearly crash-landed, but thankfully, was able to lower it safely to the ground. Trivia * Vermilion City and Cinnabar Island are named after the same color in the English versions of the Pokémon games but not in the Japanese versions, since ( }} kuchiba, "decayed leaves") refers to a shade of orange while ( }} guren, "crimson lotus") refers to a shade of red. Vermilion is an orange-red pigment, produced from the orange-red mineral . This explains why Vermilion City is colored orange while Cinnabar Island is colored red in the Generation I games when played with the Super Game Boy enhancements enabled on a compatible system or with the Game Boy Color enhancements available in the international releases of (including the Virtual Console release). Name origin References Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! locations Category:Pokémon Pinball locations Category:Cities de:Orania City es:Ciudad Carmín fr:Carmin sur Mer it:Aranciopoli ja:クチバシティ zh:枯叶市